Love me do
by fabulouis91
Summary: Neville's lovestory. Neville really loves her. Her friends hold her back. I thought Hufflepuffs were good guys? From OOTP onwards. Please Read&Review
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned Neville  
>Neville&amp;OC pairing :)<br>Trudy, Annie, Lotti, Aaron and Harry and Marcus are all my OC's ;)

Trudy Bateman is her name. Rebelling is her game. 

Meeting Trudy  
>Trudy Bateman is in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She's about 15 I thinks. She is a medium height Newcastle brunette girl with a high flying personality. Her hair is a chocolatey brown with a sweeping side fringe. It is usually straightened. Polka straight. She also has it wavy or curly and she always runs her hair through it, flipping it over to the other side. Trudys hair goes to just the top of her chest.. She has pale skin and bright brown eyes to match. Her eyes are big and mesmerizing, usually lined with some eyeliner. She has a small nose and large full lips. Although she is a bit small, Trudy has a perfect hourglass figure. Small feet, perfect calves, big hips, small waist, well-sized chest and a small head. She is a pureblood like Neville but has hundreds of Muggle Friends. Her family are very high achievers therefore, she owns an i-Phone. She is a Hufflepuff, same as her Mother and Father. She is very good friends with Hannah Abbot and Annie Henderson( Made her up too). They're in the popular group of Hufflepuffs. They're her very best friends.<p>

It's Friday. _(AN/ You're now secretley thinking of 'Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!'. Even if you wern't, you are now. 10 Points from Gryffindor.)_  
>9am.<br>Breakfast.  
>Trudy POV<br>"Shut up! Not even kidding!" I nudged Annie and Hannahwho were mocking me about the boy who sat behind me at the Gryffindor table. "Never!" I said to them. I drank my juice and pushed up my jumper sleeves to my elbows. I had Herbology until Midday. It sucked. I had it with that Longbottom guy and my Hufflepuff crew with some Ravens added in for good measure.  
>"Come on. Might as well leave to get the best leaves." Annie laughed. We all follwed her and we bantered down the corridor to eachother. We walked into the green house. We were doing some practical rubbish. The Longbottom boy was up at the back with that Irish boy.<br>"Just ask him out already!" Aaron said to them with a laugh. I took the canvas apron which was on my normal desk and leaned against the cupboards as I tied it. I pulled the gloves on and we were all handed out plantpots.  
>"No more Mandrakes, miss!" Lotti sighed, picking at her orange pot. Professor Sprout laughed.<br>"No, no, no. We've finished that topic." She explained with pink rosy cheeks. "We're learning all about Abyssinian Shrivelfig." Sprout smiled. I looked down at my plantpot and there was small tree in the centre with blue/green pods on the branches. "Now, when peeled, Shrivelfigs are used in the Shrinking Solution. I've went over this with Professor Snape and he's happy for me to teach you this potion." She smiled. We all groaned. "Now, enough of that." Sprout laughed. In a matter of minutes, she was teaching us how to peel and chop the little pods. I was expertly doing it. I was a suck up to her when she was in the class but a right bad Puff when she left. I had never ever been caught through my time here. Not once. She could be gone for hours at a time and nobody ever walked down this way. "I'll be right back." Sprout smiled to the class. My heart didn't sink but infact floated to my throat with happiness. "Just read through your instructions for the potion." She said to us, tapping our desk before she left. I dropped the scalpel and the pod gently onto the chopping board, took my gloves off and pulled out my i-Phone.

Nothing was happening on Facebook. Nothing on Twitter. I put my phone back into my pocket and looked behind me at Marcus and Aaron. "Coming to Hogsmead?" I asked. They both nodded. I was really breaking the rules. Never apparate inside school? Oh, please! BAteman is not cool with that. With that thought still fresh in my cranium, we apparated. Three Broomsticks. Perfect. "Butterbeer anyone?" I asked, walking in first. I made it to the bar and ordered three large ones to take away. When I had paid and had given the guys their drink, we were quick to apparate back to the class. We had our drinks still in our hand. We passed them along to our friends. I took pictures of us with our Butterbeer in class. I gave Marcus my phone whilst me and Hannah had our Butterbeer moustaches. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A sharp voice asked from the doorway. It was a woman. A woman nobody had ever seen before. She was small. Dressed all in pink. Pink shoes. Pink tights. Pink hat. "WHO HAS BROUGHT THIS?" She screeched, picking up the Butterbeer from Lotti's desk near the front. I was the first to put my hand up. Then the two boys. "MY OFFICE!" She snapped.  
>"Miss, we don't know you. Who are you?" I asked, wiping the cream from my lip.<br>"I am Professor Umbridge! I am stepping in for Professor Dumbledore who is not very well at the moment. I am your new Headmistress. So, My Office now." She smiled with a high giggle. I smirked to myself when I walked to the door.  
>"Text me!" I told Annie before the guys hurried me out.<p>

Neville POV  
>"So, Neville, that lassie. What's her name ?" Seamus asked. I looked around watching the monkeys push Trudy out the class. She was really pretty. Well, no, She's gorgeous.<br>"Mate put your tongue back in your mouth" Dean laughed. I raised my eyebrow.  
>"Wh-wha-what ?" I stammered.<br>"Your drooling, mate" Seamus laughed and I shook my head.  
>"Nah. Nah. She'd never. She doesn't like me. She calls me names and stuff." I told them. Seamus and Dean sniggered. "What?" I asked.<br>"Nothing." They lied.  
>"But she's so gorgeous!" I whispered, leaning next to the brewing potion. "So gorgeous." I repeated.<br>"Were you checkin' out my bird?" That Harry guy said with his London accent. "Don't you ever check out my bird, a'ight!" He snapped at me. I nodded.

"Yeah...Sure, sure." I panicked. Thank Merlin Sprout walked in.  
>"I've just printed out some applications for a class trip at the end of the day." She said, putting them onto our desks. "Where's Trudy, Aaron and Marcus gone?" She asked.<br>"They had to excuse themselves, Miss." Seamus covered. Sprout nodded.  
>"Can you give Trudys owl this letter, Neville? Just need a guardian or sibling to sign it." She smiled, giving me two letters. I nodded and Harry glared at me. I just smirked and read it to myself.<br>Fifth year trip to Quest!  
>Do not attend if you have Epilepsy. Flashing, strobelights, dry ice and luminescent lasers included.<p>

"You going, mate?" Dean asked from across the class. I nodded with a large smile.  
>"You goin'?" I asked nodded too.<br>"Bloody right I'm goin'! It's gonna be a right laugh." Seamus smiled. All our owls came in through the side window and we sent off the letters to our parents. I went to Trudys jet black owl and tied her letter to it's foot. They all flew off and we got back to the lesson.  
>"Miss, what other classes are going?" I asked. Sprout spoke as she tidied her desk.<br>"Ehm, Class. they got the letters yesterday. They're all attending." She smiled up at me. Me and Seamus just smiled for the rest of the lesson, bantering about the night that lay ahead.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Drop us a review and let me know how I got on :) I always aim to please


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned Neville  
>Neville&amp;OC pairing :)<br>Trudy, Annie, Lotti, Aaron and Harry and Marcus are all my OC's ;)

Laserquest.  
>(This chapter inspired by 'Kiss Me'-Ed Sheeran. Love his songs. So urban and indie x)<p>

Later that night.  
>At Quest, the new Gamerzone in Diagon Alley.<br>Trudy POV  
>My hand ached after I was given the torture quil. It was bleeding nonstop since I left her office. She's such a bloody pink balloon with no personality.<br>We were stood in a pitch black room and the only lights we saw was the light under the door, leading to the other room.  
>"Now, just spilt yourself into teams of eight then into groups of four and come through this door here and get vested up." The instructor said to us. My friends had already got into a group of ten so I went over to the Weirdos. The group with the Potter Kid. Seamus, Neville, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dean and Luna. I was then put into the green team with Hermione, Luna and Seamus. I sighed putting my vest on. The door to our left opened and smoke rippled out of the room and into the room we were in. The guy switched our battery packs on and we lit up. Green.<br>"Green GO! Blue GO! Red GO! Pink GO!" The instructor shouted. I casually walked at the back and we scarpered. IT was really dark and smoky. Facing us was a maze. A massive fucking maze. No way am I going in that. I looked to my left. Dead end. To my right, the reload area. I walked slowly with my gun in my hand. II tread carefully and managed to see my team colours and one blue. I shot at them several times and ducked when they shot back.  
>"Bastard!" I told myself. I was out for a few second. It was my time to find a hiding space. I found a stairwell with a few cubby holes. I waited and I saw a figure in a black cloak with a mask on. An odd mask. A mask of a Deatheater. Really trying to scare the crap out of us. I let out a scream, clambered to my feet and ran the other way, still screaming. There were stairs leading back down. I pelted down them and looked around the wall. There was a small space. I hid there.<p>

I was aboslutley petrified. I was litteraly shaking and my hands were sweating holding the gun. I got to my feet and went down the stairs to my left and stuck to the wall. I edged along side of it and ran around the corner, running into Annie.  
>"Oh, thank god! It's you! It's you! Don't leave me." I shivvered. She nodded and linked arms with me.<br>"I wont shoot you!" She promised. She promised then loudly screamed, running away from me. I was glued to the ground when I turned to see the acting Deatheater. His hand reached out to me and stroked my hair before walking away. I screamed again before running away. I ran all the way around the place, looking for some of my team. "HERMIONE!" I shouted. "LUNA!" I belted. Nobody answered. I ran around a corner and ran into Harry. My Harry.  
>"What's up with you?" He laughed.<br>"There- There's a guy! A man in a mask! Oh-Fuck!" I said out of breath. Harry shook his head.  
>"There's nobody here." He joked, nudging my arm before running around a corner. I was literally shaking to the bone. I just stuck to the wall for the rest of the time. It was getting really smoky now and I could barely see anything except the figure coming towards me. It was a horrible, horrible sight. Something out of a horror movie. I ran as fast as I possibly could and he came after me, his wand tightly in his hand, speeding behind me. this wasn't an actor. It was the real shit goin' down. I was screaming. Wasn't the only one though. When I turned to the maze, there was no going back. I turned sharply and went up and down ramps before bumping into a wall. A tall human wall. I wrapped my arms around them as tight as I could and noticed it was a cardigan. And the man chasing me was a Deatheater.<br>"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted, "Stupefy!". I flinched as I saw blue light and heard some clattering.  
>"Thank God, I ran into you!" I sighed heavily into his chest. He sighed too. I was heavily breathing from fright.<br>"What the 'ell do you 'fink you're doin'!" Harry snapped. I looked around. I couldn't see him. "Stupefy!" He yelled. Neville blocked but Harry wouldn't give up.  
>"Harry, stop it!" I wailed, "Please! He was just protecting me!" I said to him.<br>"And I warned him to stay away from you!" Harry yelled back at me with a harsh tone. Neville let out a disgusted sigh.

"I can see whoever I want!" I told Harry in a calm voice.  
>"You're not leaving me!" He shot at me. I rolled my eyes and held my gun up at him.<br>"I am! You have ruined my life since I came to Hogwarts!" I said. Neville backed away slowly from me and went to exit the maze. " Look, there's a party tonight in the Hufflepuff basement. You and your friends are welcome to come." I smiled. Neville nodded and went out of the maze. "And THANK YOU!" I shouted after him. I turned back to Harry and shot him. "We're finished!" I shouted, running past him and dodging the Deatheater.  
>"NO WE'RE NOT! I built you up to this!" He snapped after me. I stopped and turned on my heel with my teeth biting down on my cheek.<br>"I CAN MANAGE!" I told him. The buzzer went for full time. I dropped my gun and made my way quickly to the exit.  
>"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." Luna smiled weakly at me. I just smiled back like she was one of my own.<p>

Back at Hogwarts.  
>The Hufflepuff basement.<br>Neville POV  
>"I just feel really out of place here." I muttered to Seamus as we stood in the corner with a bottle each. Half of Gryffindor were there! Half of Ravenclaw too. No Slytherins. They were denied access. Ginny and Ron were next to me, talking warmly to eachother as Harry and Hermione looked on. Seamus nodded, gulping down his drink and Trudy was gawping over the Weasley Twins as they scorched eachother with sparks from their wands. It amazed her that they wern't etched at all. Not a scratch.<br>"Hey, I can do that." Dean said when he came over to us. "Maybe I should go talk to her... I- Yes. I'm going to talk to Trudy." He reassured himself. I shook my head and stepped forward, pressing my bottle to his chest.  
>"I will. Watch and learn." I laughed. Ron patted my shoulder as I walked over to her amongst the crowds. Trudy stood up from her leaning postition from the back of the couch and greeted me with a hug.<br>"I didn't think you were going to make it Neville!" She squealed.  
>"Yeah. I know." I nervously said to her with a smile when she let go. "I'm honestly really nervous. I don't know what to say right now." I admitted. Trudy just hsook her head and put her hands on the side of my face with a warm smile.<br>"I really just want you to know how greatful I am for tonight. It really means alt to me, Neville." Trud said in her quiet voice. A voice I've never heard before.  
>"It's fine. Anytime." I replied. With that, she leaned in and pressed her lips gently to mine. Truds wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me closer. WHY WAS SHE KISSING ME? WHY ME INFRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE?<br>"Thanks again." She smiled when she had stopped. I was too flustered to say anything. So, when Trudy walked away, I raced back over to my corner. This was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you guys loved it. We'll just have to wait and see what happens to Neville in the upcoming chapters. Love you guys x Read and review x


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned Neville  
>Neville&amp;OC pairing :)<br>Trudy, Annie, Lotti, Aaron and Harry and Marcus are all my OC's ;)

Professor Slughorn's Class  
>(This chapter inspired by Hero-Enrique Iglesias)<p>

1 year later.  
>Set in Half Blood Prince time x<br>Trudy POV  
>Things were awkward between us. More awkward than they had ever been.<br>"I still don't know why you done it, Truds." Lotti choired with Marcus as we walked to Potions. They wouldn't drop the fact that I kissed Longbottom. It happened ages ago.  
>"Do you know what, Charlotte!" I snapped at her. She stepped back slightly in the middle of the busy corridor.<br>"You never use my full name. Something's up." She stated. I rolled my eyes sarcastically.  
>"DROP. IT. I kissed him. Let's move on! New year. New Trudy!" I almost shouted, storming through the first years to get to Professor Slughorn's class. "GOD! JUST GO UPSTAIRS! ALL OF YOU HAVE ASTRONOMY!" I screamed, running as fast as I could to the class. Down the spiralling stairs, dodging Professor Snape on the way. He was at Slughorns classroom door and I stood confused and dumfounded before him. "Sir? Where's Professor Slughorn?" Ron asked, coming up behind be with Neville and Harry.<br>"On Sabbatical." He strung out when he followed us into class. Granger was already there. She greeted me with a smile as I put my books onto our worktop.  
>"You alright?" She mouthed to me. I nodded.<br>"Take your bags! We're going to the Great Hall for a revisional period." Snape darted at us before he walked out the class with the pile of books following him.  
>"But Sir, this is a triple period. We're not doing any practical at all ?" Hermione gasped. Snape shook his head and briefly smiled at her.<br>"Well observed, Miss Granger. Onwards!" He demanded when he got to the door and started heading for the hall. I threw my books into my satchel and didn't make eye contact with Lotti at all during the revision.  
>"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked me across the table. There was nothing else I could do with Snapes evil glare lurking over us. I knuckled down with my work when Filch came jogging in with in his arms.<p>

He muttered something quietly to Snape and I looked at Hermione. Filch jogged back out and Snape called our attention.  
>"Excuse me... Professor Slughorn has ordered for , , , , and to report to his office after these lessons for a private SlugClub meeting." Snape drawled out of his slow moving voicebox. I looked at Neville and Harry across the table and raised my eyebrow at them. Neville threw me a note and I opened it under my booklet when Snape was on the opposite side of the class.<br>**_It's about Slughorn's Christmas Do.  
>Black tie thing.<br>Got anybody to go with?  
>N<em>**  
>I looked up and shook my head. He smiled and jotted down another note. Harry peered over Nev's shoulder and smirked at me. I looked at Ron who was aimlessly watching Hermione work away as he leaned on his pile of books. I snapped my fingers at him and tilted my head. His face straightened out and smiled at me. I gestured to the side of my mouth and he sat upright, wiping his mouth.<br>"Something amusing, ?" Snape asked from behind Ron. I sniggered and Hermione looked up. She just shook her head with a faint smile and looked back down. Ron rolled his eyes when Snape turned and he must of sensed Rons behaviour. Thwack! Right across the back of Rons head with a large book. I held back a giggle.

The Next Day  
>After lunch<br>Trudy POV  
>Me and Hermione walked down the large corridor leading towards the front entrance. Free period.<br>"Why don't we go to the boathouse? Just for a change?" I offered.  
>"Well, nobody will know where we went. They wont check up on us. There'll be no guardians." She stated. I rolled my eyes and went the opposite way. Hermione ran after me with Ron, Lavender and Harry behind her. I met Luna on the way.<br>"Hello there. Are we going to the boathouse? It's nice down there. It's calm." She smiled, jogging and skipping down before us. I fastened up my robe when the bracing wind blew and took a seat in one of the boats when I got there. Luna sat with her feet in the water. Hermione was nose deep in books again.  
>"Who are you going to the Slug Club party with?" Harry asked, sitting in the opposing boat. I shrugged and Hermione smiled.<br>"I asked McClaggen because _somebody _was unavailable!" She said, looking at Ron. He didn't care. He only cared about what lipgloss Lavender was wearing.  
>"It's not all bad. Hey, I hear Neville's got a little something, something for Trudy." Harry laughed, pushing the side of my boat. I gasped and pushed his boat back. We started to tip eachothers boat when a fluttering parchment bird fluttered in through the open face of the boathouse. It landed on my shoulder and tweeted in my ear. I giggled and took it, opening it on my lap.<br>**_Trudy,_**  
><strong><em>Would you... By any chance, go to the SlugClub Christmas Party with me?<em>**  
><strong><em>It's fine if you say no, I'll get somebody else to go with me.<em>**  
><strong><em>Neville.<em>**

I blushed and Ginny appeared.  
>"Trudy! Have you heard? Neville and Harry got into a fight!" Ginny stammered, her hair windswept. "Well, more like Harry's picking on Neville." She sighed as she grabbed her breath.<br>"Hi, Ginny." Harry smiled.  
>"Hi." She whispered, running off. "Well, come on then !" She demanded. I got to my feet and got out of the shaky boat. My feet sprinted after her and I saw the large crowds gathered in the Courtyard corridors. I pushed my way through the crowd. I got my wand out of my holder and went over to eville who was confronted by all my ex-best friends. Lotti, Annie, Marcus. even Aaron was there, throwing spells at Neville.<br>"What the Bloody Baron is going on?" I yelled. Harry who was at the head of the formation, laughed at me. "What?" I demanded.  
>"Sticking up for your boyfriend?" He laughed. I nodded with a smug smile. This furied Harry and he raised his wand.<br>"Expelliarmus!" Ginny said from the crowd. Harrys wand went flying towards her.  
>"Furnunculus!" I yelled at Harry. His face swelled and the boils began to appear. He couldn't do anything back.<br>"Incendio!" Lotti and Marcus threw at me. I growled and attacked back.  
>"Aguamenti!" I screamed over the roar of the flames.<br>"Sectumsempra!" Aaron yelled at me and Neville from the blustering noises of fire and water. I was knocked back and had taken Nevilles hit for him. I lay on the hot ground, gasping for air as blood poured from my sides. I flinched and spluttered, writhing in complete agony.  
>"You bastards! What hell was that for?" Seamus bawled from the crowds.<br>"THAT WAS TOO FAR!" Neville argued. I blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN So! What do you think? Drop me a review or PM :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned Neville  
>Neville&amp;OC pairing :)<br>Trudy, Annie, Lotti, Aaron and Harry and Marcus are all my OC's ;) 

Out of the Hospital and in with Christmas  
><span> 

In the Hospital Wing  
>Neville POV<br>Madam Pomfrey wizzed about Trudy's bedside as I paced with Ginny in the corridor.  
>"Why don't you just marry her?" Marcus laughed as he walked past with his crew.<br>"Back off." Ginny sternly almost shouted. They went off in a group, laughing amoungst themselves. Madam Pomfrey showed with a thin smile on her lips.  
>"If you hadn't brought her in, ." She said.<br>"Will she be OK?" I asked. My voice was on edge. Pomfrey nodded.  
>"She's resting. She'll make a full recovery in time for your Christmas Do." She smirked.<br>"Can we go see her?" Gin asked. She was eager to go and see Trudy. Madam Pomfrey nodded and rushed to another patient. Me and Ginny walked in together and took seats on either side of her. We took a hand each. Trudy stirred in her slumber and her eyes opened. She flinched when she saw me.  
>"Merlin, are you alright?" She asked in a hissing tone. I nodded, laughing.<br>"I'm perfectly fine. It's you in hospital." I chuckled. She looked around and sat up. Trudy started to panic and almost started to cry. "Hey, woah. You're fine. You're OK." I told her.  
>"I've never been in hospital before, Neville!" She whined. Ginny got up and rubbed Trudys arm before leaving us alone.<br>"You're alright." I promised. Trudy propped herself up on her bed and pulled me from my seat into a hug. When she had let me go, we talked and talked and talked. Trudy had stopped crying and was warming to hospital life.  
>"Neville, I'll.. I'll go to the dance with you." She smiled at me. "Oh- I don't get out of here until tomorrow. I miss his Dinner thing tonight!" Trudy sighed. I shook my head.<br>"Don't worry about it. I'll let him know why you're not there." Hermione said. She took a seat on the other side of her.

A few hours later.  
>Neville POV cont'd<br>"Ooh. I need to go get ready." I said to her after I looked at my watch. Her expression went sour. "Don't worry. I'll tell you everything when I come see you afterwards." I promised her with a small laugh.  
>"You better." Trudy smiled. She took her legs from my lap and rested them on the ground. She got to her feet, unsteadily and took my hand, making me stand with her. Hermione, Ron and the crowd that had gathered, got up and started to walk away slowly.<br>"Nev, I'll- Uhh... I'll meet you at Slughorns." Harry smiled, walking away with Hermione on his arm. Trudy looked at me and smiled before tightly hugging me. She took my hand.  
>"Thanks, Neville." Trudy mused. I sternly shook my head.<br>"No, thank you, Truds. Took the hit for me." I blushed, kissing her cheek before walking away. I rushed from the Hospital to my dorm where Harry and Ron were. My cardigan and smart jeans were thrown at me and Harry ordered me to get changed. "Why are we in such a rush?" I asked, "We have half an hour to wait." I said.  
>"Well, Slughorn changed the time so hurry up in there! Brush your teeth! Floss, too!" Harry ordered. I rolled my eyes and got dressed quickly to avoid a disagreement. I tossed my clothes into the laundry and went to the hall where Harry was. "You brushed?" He asked. I shook my head. "Flossed?" Harry quizzed. I shook my head at him. "So, you going to ask Truds out?" Harry smirked.<br>"Leave it out." I told him. "You going to ask Ginny out?" I followed suit. He bowed his head lightly making me chuckle. Dean pushed past us on the way there, anger filled him.  
>"Dean, mate. What's the matter?" I asked him. Harry grabbed his arm and turnd Dean towards us.<p>

"Just, Ginny! God! Sometimes!" He barked before storming off. I looked at Harry and we continued to Slughorns.  
>"Do you think he's alright?" I asked. "Should I go after him?". Harry firmly shook his head and knocked on the door to Slughorns.<br>"Ah, boys! Come on in, come on in! Make yourselves at home." Professor chirped. We were greeted by Hermione. Hermione pulled us to the table.  
>"Wish I just invited Ron!" She sighed, "Cormac won't stop trying to cop a feel! Absolutley disgusting. Ron wouldn't." Hermione growled, weakly smiling at Cormac as she sat down. HArry looked at me, holding back a snigger.<br>"Yeah. Totally wouldn't touch you(!)" I smiled. Everybody else arrived within seconds of eachother and dinner was finally served. It was when we were halfway through the Starter, Hermione spoke to me.  
>"So, did you hear?" She questioned. Harry turned with a mouthful of prawns and pushed his eyebrows together. "Trudy is attracted to Neville." She smiled. She eagerly turned away with a smug smile on her face as my brain registered. It sent reception to my throat and I started to choke, breaking the elegant conversation between the others.<br>"Dear, boy! Are you alright?" Slughorn asked. Harry patted my back and gave me water. I slowly nodded.  
>"Fine, sir. Perfectly fine." I smiled whilst the door opened slowly. Harry forgot all about his friend who almost choked and stood up to greet Ginny. "Good lookin' out, mate." I muttered.<br>"They've been fighting again- Her and Dean." Hermione informed, rubbing my back. I looked at she flirted a smile at Harry before sitting down.  
>"Does she really like me? I mean, yeah, we did kiss almost a year ago but I never thought..." I said in amazement. "She's into me. I'm attractive!" I almost shouted. Cormac, Hermione and Ginny glared at me. I was bemused myself.<p>

Back in the Hospital Wing.  
>Nobody's POV<br>Neville sat on the edge of Trudy's hospital bed with a smile.  
>"It's good that I get out tomorrow. I'm going to Hogsmead with Hermione on Saturday to get a dress for the Party." Trudy smiled. Both of them talked for almost hours on end about how good the party was going to be. It was then when Trudy said her last word, Neville got lost. He never wanted the conversation to end. She was the first to make the move. Her hands dove behind Nevilles neck and she brought his face to hers. Neville was completely shocked. Nobody had ever wanted to do that to him before. Neville accepted and connected his lips with hers. He cupped her face in his hand, lips entwined. Trudy obliged and kissed back, before hesitating a little, she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other through his hot chocolate hair. Truds moaned against his lips, not breaking the kiss. Neville now begged permission for his tongue; she let it slip against hers in her mouth. He gently pushed her down on the bed not breaking the kiss or his hold of her. The kisses became harder and harder, Neville started leaving trails of kisses down her neck. Trudy gasped, scrunching up her closed eyes. Neville felt like he was in heaven, he had forgotten that he was in the Hospital Wing. All he cared about was that he was in a deep snog on with Truds underneath him.<br>"I think there's somebody watching us." She laughed. Neville sighed. "Is that a new cardigan?" Trudy asked. Neville nodded at her.  
>", visiting hours are over. I suggest you go back to your dorm before Professor Snape does his rounds."Madam Pomfrey smiled. Neville got up from Trudy who was blushing.<p>

When Neville got back up to his dorm after sucessfully dodging the peering eyes of Snape, he was badly greeted.  
>"Where have you been ?"<br>"What have you been doing!"  
>"We've been worried." Ron said from his bed. He had several DADA papers spaced around him. "We've been really worried." He ended. He crossed several things off the sheets.<br>"Well, gentlemen, let me tell you whereI have been and what I have been doing." Neville told them whilst he took his cardi off. "That, gentlemen, is magical."He gestured to his cardi. Harry looked at Ron who was looking at Seamus.  
>"How is it magical? It's, what, 90% cotton?" Seamus laughed after picking up Nevilles cardigan. Neville shook his head.<br>"Trudy. That magical cardigan made Trudy kiss me in the Hospital!" Neville laughed, flopping back onto his bed. There was a silence. Then Ron chuckled.  
>"No she didn't" He corrected. Neville sat up. They started to argue. "She wouldn't kiss you!"<br>"Cormac felt up Hermione!" Neville shot back. Ron threw his DADA revision papers down and stood up.  
>"Take that back!" He demanded. "Take it back!" Ron yelled. Seamus looked at Harry who was about to talk before Neville spoke.<br>"I'm taking nothing back because it's true! Harry can back me up! She told both of us!" Neville bawled. Ron gazed over to harry with eyes like razors. Harry tried not to make any contact with his best friend.  
>"It is true-" Harry began before somebody knocked at the door. "That'll be Lavender, mate." He cursed when Ron answered the door. Ron didn't look back at his friends but instead closed the door behind him and Lavender. Neville sat back on his bed, not as happy as he was before.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned Neville  
>Neville&amp;OC pairing :)<br>Trudy, Annie, Lotti, Aaron and Harry and Marcus are all my OC's ;) 

Praesent hendrerit- Colour Change

Hogsmead  
><span> 

Next day.  
>Lesson 1: Charms.<br>Trudy smiled at Neville from across the Charms classroom. She wasn't completely listening to what Flitwick was saying. Hermione was next to Neville. Her eyes kept catching Ron and Lavender at the back of the class.  
>"Miss Granger, would you like to demonstrate?" Flitwick asked. Hermione got to her feet and came out of the stalls her and Neville were in. She stood in the space that was surrounded by rows of seats. She looked too happy to be picked. She stood firmly and slightly flicked her wand.<br>"Avis!" Hermione smiled. A set of five birds flew out of her wand and swarmed about her. "Oppugno!" She countercursed, turning to Ron who was in the depths of the class.  
>"Hermione, come back and sit down." Neville said, holding his hand out to her. "Come on." He encouraged. She slashed her wand back into her robe and humphed herself down next to Neville. "You're not affected by his new girlfriend(!)" Seamus smiled. She punched his arm and her nostrils flared.<br>"Now, thank you Miss Granger for that." Flitwick eased out. "I want you to pick a partner and practice the _'Praesent hendrerit' _Charm" He said. Everybody looked at him, confused. Dumfounded. "Miss Granger? Care to explain?" Flitwick sighed. He wadled back up to his desk and sat. Hermione stood.  
>"You just... Have a colour in your head... Lift your wand then flick it to the left saying 'Praesent hendrerit'... That is all." Hermione sat back down.<p>

The scene changed from calm to absolute mayhem. Neville went and took a seat next to Trudy.  
>"A'right?" He smiled. Trud smiled back.<br>"I'm fine. You?" Trudy asked. Neville nodded and swung in his seat. "You going first? I went first last night." She laughed, standing up.  
>"Alright. What peice of clothing do you want changed?"Neville asked. She looked down at herself. "Nailpolish?" He smiled. Trudy nodded and put her hand out on the desk. She quickly retracted.<br>"Don't hurt me."Trudy laughed. Neville took her hand and laced it back on the desk.  
>"Promise." With those words, he raised and flicked his wand. "Praesent hendrerit." He muttered. There was a flash of white light. Her peach nail polish was now green. As was her hair. A dark mossy green.<br>"Oh! Well...Hm. It's a nice colour... Thanks, Neville." Professor Flitwick said, clapping his hands at his desk. Neville slouched in his seat and Trudy sat next to him with her dark green hair. Curly! Too curly! Hermione frizzy!  
>"I think it's pretty. But I like my brown hair better." She said. Neville laughed.<br>"A bit too much green." He smiled. With a movement of Flitwicks wand, Trudy's hair was back to brown. Back to straightness.  
>"My turn!" Trudy grinned. Neville groaned. "I got green!" She argued with a smile. Neville stood and Trudy watched him. Looked him up and down before deciding. "OK!" Trudy chirped, taking her wand from her robe. She done the same movements as Neville with the same outcome. Except it was red. Very very red.<br>"Thanks very much!" Neville smiled, "Just what I've always wanted." He sarcastically smiled.

There was a click of Flitwicks fingers and everybody was back in their seats. He started to talk but Trudy had other ideas.  
>"Nev? Do you think you could wear that cardigan tonight? Maybe to the Three Broomsticks?" Trudy asked. Neville turned his head and smiled at her.<br>"I guess I could." He smiled at her. She turned and smiled back.

A few hours later  
>After their date in Three Broomsticks<p>

"I love that cardi." Trudy smiled at him with her hand in his. Neville smugly grinned.  
>"I love your dress." He told her. They approached her common room at quick speed. They had dodged Snape's evening rounds. They had escaped Peeves too.<br>"This is me." Trudy sadly said to him. He still smiled. Neville took Trudy's other hand and she leaned against the brick wall next to her Common Room entrance. He put his forehead to hers and they heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Sounded like Filch.  
>"Students out of bed! I can smell them, Mrs Norris."Filch growled. Neville could see Filch's shadow appear and slammed his lips to Trudy's. Thankfully there were heavy casted shadows where they were. She let out a small laugh. Filch ran past Neville and Trudy but was met with Snape.<br>"Keep this away from the children. Nobody else can know. You must alert the teachers." Snape drawled out quietly. With their lips still locked, they could still listen. Neville moved his hands from Trudys to her back. Trudy gripped the sides of Nevilles jumper before Snape continued. "Professor Dumbledore has fallen tragically to his death from the Astronomy tower. I found him on my rounds." Snape sighed, "Lo- You Know Who is said to be roaming the grounds." They could hear his shoes walk off and they could hear Filch whimper. HE was scared and abandoned his evening rounds. Him and Mrs Norris ran off to their quarters without saying another word. Trudy tore from Neville with tears almost in her eyes.  
>"Neville, you know what this means... We're going to die." She quietly wept. Neville shook his head.<br>"No. Nobody will die. I promise, Truds." He told her with a brush of her cheek. "Just, be careful going to your room. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." He said, gently kissing her again before walking away slowly.  
>"You be careful too!" She said after him. He turned and smiled with a chuckle.<p> 


End file.
